À 11 ans
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS Poudlard n'est pas comme l'imaginait un enfant, des mots et détruire les rêves d'un gamin, et en particulier, rapide changement de point de vue par rapport au premier amour d'un gamin de 11 ans. Ou comment grandir trop vite.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages, le monde, les lieux sont à JKR.

**Genre:** Romance, mignon, guimauve, gaminerie.

**Autres: **Petite romance d'un gamin de 11 ans, et début de scolarité, destruction de rêves d'enfants~~ J'ai essayé de retranscrire ce petit OS avec toute la candeur qu'il me reste, c'est dur de s'imaginer à cet âge là, ce qu'on pensait.**  
**

* * *

OS: À 11 ans.

À 11 ans on est de nouveau des petits, mais des petits heureux. Avant cet âge on est les plus grands des enfants, après il y a le collège et au collège on est les petits tout timide qui se cherchent une place. Il est dur de se faire des amis après, enfin à part avec les nouveaux petits.

À cet âge là, on se sent grandir d'un coup, on affronte pour la première fois l'entrée de l'immense train noir et rouge crachant de la vapeur, on affronte héroïquement les larmes qui viennent nous piquer les yeux car on ne va plus voir nos parents pendant un long moment, ou même on se retient de courir dans un wagon pour échapper soit à l'entente glaciale de la famille, soit sa chaleur étouffante. On change mais pas totalement.

On rencontre aussi des gens, des gens différents que l'entourage familial et des soirées mondaines, on rencontre des visages de toutes les formes ainsi que des expressions en tout genres. De plus il y a aussi des familles après ces visages, il est intéressant de comprendre pourquoi la petite brune essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main alors que d'autres coulent de nouveau sur ses joues. Il est aussi drôle de voir le grand blond en face, qui a soupiré lorsque tu lui as gentiment demandé si tu pouvais acquérir une petite place entre ses amis, parlait d'une jolie fille dont tu ne pouvais qu'imaginer la beauté.

Le jeune garçon brun aux lunettes carrés essaya donc d'empêcher un petit rire de traverser la barrière de ces lèvres, son père le lui avait dit, cela ne se fait pas de rire en public. Pourtant le garçonnet se demandait, mais si cela est interdit, pourquoi les plus grands rient en ce moquant gentiment du garçon blond devenu aussi rouge que l'écharpe d'un de ses amis?

Le garçon ne connaissait que très peu de monde et ceux-ci n'étaient visiblement pas dans son même compartiment, mais cela ne le gênait guère, ils ne les aimaient pas spécialement car leur visage était des répliques même de ceux de leurs parents, pourquoi la nature nous donnerait un visage différent si c'était pour le faire ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre?

Il regardait autour de lui quelques secondes lorsque le train démarra, son père pouvait-il le voir à bord de l'engin? Il espérait que non, car il prévoyait de faire sa première action de "grand", c'est à dire désobéir à une règle de son patriarche.

Il n'en avait jamais eu avant et voulait de ces gens qui s'occupent toujours de sa vie privé, avec qui il pourrait rigoler sans que son père n'est quelque chose à dire, il voulait de ces gens qui s'inquiètent pour lui et à qui ils manqueraient beaucoup, il voulait des amis, des amis pour lui et non pour son nom comme il en avait déjà vu passer. Il allait donc essayer une petite approche envers la petite fille qui lui faisait face.

Il mit alors sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir de relativement haute qualité et de couleur vert et argent. Il allait le proposer à la petite brune qui pleurait encore de tout son saoul, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fougue, et dans un sursaut il replongea directement sa main dans sa poche espérant de toute ses forces que ce n'était pas son papa qui venait de le prendre sur le fait.

Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas son père qui avait ouvert la porte et fait stopper la rigolade ambiante de l'endroit, c'était un grand garçon plus vieux peut-être même des autres adolescents, il avait les cheveux noir coupé très court, il était aussi carré et on sentait une puissance émaner de son corps, un sportif sans doute. On pouvait aussi voir qu'il s'était déjà changer avec la tenue réglementaire de l'école, une jolie couleur bleu était brodé tout au long de ses vêtements.

La petite fille en face releva les yeux comme si son sauveur était arrivé, et sortit du compartiment en courant dans les bras de l'inconnu.

- AH.. Petite idiote, je t'avais dit de bien me suivre; dit-il dans un sourire.

Tiens tiens, le jeune garçons brun nota dans sa tête. "On peut insulter gentiment!" Pensa-t-il légèrement choqué.

- GRAND-FRÈRE. Chouina la petite.

Puis le garçon s'excusa en repartant avec sa petite sœur dans les bras. Théodore Nott, qui était le petit garçon en question, ressentit un vide, il avait raté sa première occasion de se faire une amie, il baissa les yeux au sol en se collant un peu plus contre la paroi du train.

- Hé! Ce fut la jeune fille qui embêtait précédemment son ami blond qui l'interpela, tu rentres en première année si je ne me trompe pas? Questionna-t-elle gentiment, car elle avait bien vu que le petit garçon était seul.

Le dit garçon hocha la tête, car de nouveau une règle que lui avait apprise son père fit surface automatiquement, répondre avec le moins de mots possibles, pour affirmer la demande de la demoiselle.

- Je crois pouvoir dire que tu es de parents sorciers, tu connais donc un peu l'établissement, as-tu une préférence dans les différentes Maisons? Demanda-t-elle pour faire avancer la pseudo discussion.

Théodore réfléchissait, que dire? Il n'avait maintenant plus cet espèce de mains d'adulte le dirigeant, il pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment ici? Où devait-il se comporter selon les exigences de son père?Il connaissait vaguement ce que représenter les quatre Maisons, il en connaissait qu'une plus que les autres, la Maison par laquelle son papa était passé et beaucoup de ses connaissances, celle des rusés Serpentard, lui même avait trouvé que cette Maison avait l'air sympathique, avec des gens avec qui faire des choses seraient intéressant du à la complexité qu'ils mettraient à faire un travail. Mais après avoir lu les principales ressources des trois autres maisons, il hésitait beaucoup ce qu'il voulait.

Chez Gryffondors, l'image qu'il avait vu dans son livre l'Histoire de Poudlard, qu'il avait acheté sans que son père ne le remarque, il semblait que leur entre était très chaleureuse, et le courage, cela ne lui promettait pas de superbes aventures comme dans les livres? Une vie palpitante pleine de surprise. Puis Serdaigle, la Maison des argents et bronzes, très intelligents et mordus de lectures pensait-il, donc pour lui des gens intéressants avec qui il pourrait parler des meilleurs livres qu'ils aient lu. Et enfin la Maison Poufsouffle, il avait entendu des choses à leur surjets de la part de son père, mais en lisant la description des personnes y entrant, il avait directement pensé qu'ils seraient les plus intéressant, c'était les loyaux, et il voulait des amis comme ça, comme des frères ou sœurs qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais. Une vraie seconde famille.

Mais en réfléchissant longuement sur le sujet, il s'est dit que son père n'accepterait jamais cela, et puis il n'était pas plus curieux que ça, ah non pas plus que ça, Serpentard était pour lui la Maison qui avait le plus de mérite vu comment son père lui expliquait que s'il n'allait pas dans celle-ci il serait déshérité.

Après donc quelques secondes de réflexion, il tourna son visage encore pleins de candeurs vers la jeune fille et dans un sourire qu'il essayait de former (oui car il manque d'expérience), il prononça avec sa voix encore d'enfant:

- Serpentard.

Le visage que fit la fille n'était pas des meilleurs, elle se tourna brusquement vers ses amis qui avaient eux aussi un léger regard noir, qu'avait-il dit de mal? Il ne comprenait pas. Sourire amène vraiment la peine et la solitude se dit-il en se tournant tristement vers le paysage.

...

Après quelques temps, il comprit, il comprit pourquoi les Serpentards étaient mal vu, il comprit que les stéréotypes prenaient le dessus sur les personnalités. Il l'entendait aussi derrière son dos, les remarques sur son père, son père n'était pas le meilleur bien au contraire, mais il l'aimait, il était sa famille même si elle était un peu bizarre. Il savait que son père ne faisait pas des choses bien, mais que pouvait-il faire à ça? Pourquoi on crachait à ses pieds lorsqu'on remarquait sa présence? Il n'aimait pas ça. Théodore Nott a toujours voulu des amis, mais il comprit qu'être dans la Mais des serpents n'étaient pas un avantage pour en avoir, pourquoi les Serpentards sont vu de cette manière, je ne suis pas comme ça, se disait-il tout le temps.

Il avait pensé qu'entré à Poudlard serait quelque chose de magique et que tout les déclics un peu dur de la vie s'adoucirait, mais non, il n'avait pas d'ami et se sentait encore plus seul qu'avant. Il s'enferma alors dans son monde, invisible au yeux des autres, il lisait, les livres étaient maintenant ses meilleurs compagnons.

Le petit garçon qu'il était, était grandement déçu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une scolarité si ennuyante et surtout si seul. C'est donc profondément blesser dans ses sentiments qu'il baissa son nez vers ses parchemins.

À 11 ans, c'est dur de travailler.

...

C'est plus tard, un peu plus tard alors qu'il releva la tête d'un de ses nombreux devoirs qu'il l'a vit, elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses cheveux en broussaille, une petite moue de gamine qu'elle était, des yeux pétillants d'aventure. Elle était certes un chouilla plus haute que lui, mais il s'en fichait, elle était la première petite fille qui sortait vraiment du lot.

Il se demandait qui elle était, car oui, après avoir remarquer que jamais il n'aurait d'ami véritable en portant les couleurs vertes et argents (qui sont de très jolies couleurs), qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer tout le monde. Elle avait attiré son attention plusieurs fois, elle trainait presque aussi longtemps que lui à la bibliothèque (sanctuaire sacré), et elle était bonne élève; dans sa propre promotion.

Elle était adorable avec ses petites joues rondes, toutes rouges lors de l'hiver glacé qu'avait pris Poudlard.

Théodore Nott s'était demandé comment pouvait-il approcher la petite fille qui semblait être une rouge et or, il la voyait toujours trainer avec deux garçons de leur âge.

Mais c'est après avoir entendu quelques échanges avec le blond de son dortoir qu'il se dit que c'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui de devenir ami avec elle, aussi chou soit-elle.

À 11 ans c'est dur d'être amoureux d'une Granger, fille de moldus, se dit-il. Son petit cœur battait fort lorsqu'il la voyait, il lui trouvait toutes les qualités du monde dans sa tête et contrer les insultes des autres à son égards.

Ses dents de castors? Tsss, elle est aussi mignonne que ces petits rongeurs de toute façon, bande de jaloux.

Il avait de leur tirer la langue, mais cela ne se faisait pas (dixit son père), mais que pouvait-il faire alors? La regardait à longueur de temps? Il voulait déposer des bisous sur ces joues roses toutes rondes, toutes moelleuses.

Il admirait la connaissance qu'elle avait pour une fille moldu, elle en savait bien plus que beaucoup ayant deux parents sorciers, elle pétillait d'intelligence et débordait de charme malgré sa petite taille de petite fille.

Elle était de feu et elle semblait plus âgé, elle avait 12 ans, non? Se questionna-t-il lui-même un jour alors qu'elle grignotait à petite bouchée un carreau de chocolat et qu'une fine ligne marron s'était installée sur le haut de ses lèvres.

Théodore s'imaginait souvent lui parlant, il aimait s'imaginer qu'elle lui raconte comment est le monde moldu, ce monde totalement inconnu pour lui, comme si cela était une autre contré, des animaux les plus étranges les uns que les autres, une nourriture à part, les jouets aussi il aimerait bien savoir comment ils sont.

La petite Granger de nom Hermione était comme les poupées de porcelaine que parfois il voyait dans les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse.

Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, de toute façon se terme il ne le comprenait pas encore, il n'avait que 11 ans, mais il voulait se coller à elle comme on se colle à un ours en peluche, elle avait l'air toute douce, sa chevelure était inabituelle pour lui aussi, mais cela lui donner un plus de sauvage, comme les lions. Il voulait lui embrasser les joues quand il était triste comme avec ses peluches qu'il avait caché à la maison, la serrer dans ses petits bras pour retrouver une chaleur réconfortante après avoir eu une mauvaise note à un devoir.

Et oui, à 11 ans l'amour c'est perturbant, c'est enfantin, c'est mignon.

Il la lorgnait un jour des yeux, elle était seule à sa table de la bibliothèque, peut-être qu'il pouvait lui parler? Lui prendre la main même qui avait l'air toute chaude. Elle commençait à s'endormir contre sa main qui lui retenait la tête. Elle était parfaite se dit-il.

Il se leva, s'approcha à petit pas regardant sur les côtés que son père n'apparaisse pas, il s'approchait et ...

Ah, ah non, un filet de bave glisser le long de son menton, ah non elle n'était pas parfaite du tout se dit-il en retournant à sa table. A laquelle il fouilla dans son sac pour croqué, pas très content, dans une chocogrenouille. Puis il repensa à la petite fille du train, moins intéressante que la pétillante Hermione mais avec des joues presqu'aussi rondes.

Et voilà comment à 11 ans, une romance se termine.


End file.
